


Sweet apocalypse

by Pretty_Elulu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 1970's vibe, Car Sex, Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulative Eliott, Obsessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Psychologist Lucas, Sex addict Eliott, Shameless Eliott, Smut, Spanking, a bit of exhibitionism, set in the old timey vibe, shy Lucas, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Elulu/pseuds/Pretty_Elulu
Summary: Addiction is something Lucas deals on the daily. He wouldn’t say that he is accustomed to it, by no means at all is he desensitized. He has an array of different patients, surprises and oddities accompanying them. Lucas embodies determination and hard work, his doctorate degree and goodwill were proof. He is trained for this, evaluated and tested. He has assisted professionals before starting his own career. But even this, couldn’t have prepared him for Eliott Demaury.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 82
Kudos: 145





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas in this fic is a complete idiot. He get's manipulated by Eliott without realizing so. Don't be like Lucas kids.  
> TW : use of the F slur.  
> Forgive me for the lack of my knowledge about sex addiction and Psychology, this is just fiction and I don't condone this type of behaviour.

_Compulsive sexual behavior, also known as hyper-sexuality, is an excessive preoccupation with sexual desires, fantasies and behavior that are often times difficult to ignore. They can cause distress and can impact quite negatively on your plans, relationships and other aspects of life._

Boring.

That’s what Lucas Lallemant’s life was now. Well, it always was boring. He didn’t mind much with the other students in college. It was comforting to know that they were all going through the same thing, sailing on the same boat. Everyone was a victim of tough examinations, everyone was sleep deprived, and everyone was bored.

Now, that he has successfully become a psychologist and has shown immense talent at a fairly young age, Lucas thinks. Is all of this worth it? Those sleepless nights he’d spend with those horrible, fat books, while his friends partied. Was all of this worth it? Single, he doesn’t even have the time to date now. And honestly, which girl in their right mind would date him?

_‘Chloe did._ ’ He thinks. But she also left him embarrassingly soon. Besides, it isn’t women that he thinks of when he pleasures himself, when he explores himself. He doesn’t think of voluptuous bodies, doesn’t even think of his nubile receptionist, who flutters her lashes every time Lucas comes near her. Instead, he thinks of big hands, strong and long, stretching him open, hitting all the right spots. But that’s another problem, something totally different and Lucas has no intentions on being labelled as _the_ _office fag._ So he sighs, straightens his back and fixes his hair.

He gets ready for his next appointment, s _ex addiction_.

Addiction is something he deals on the daily. He wouldn’t say that he is accustomed to it, by no means at all is he desensitized. He has an array of different patients, surprises and oddities accompanying them. Lucas embodies determination and hard work. His doctorate degree and goodwill were proof. He is trained for this. Evaluated and tested. He has assisted professionals before starting his own career. But even this, couldn’t have prepared him for _Eliott Demaury_.

Troubled, distant, cocky and angry - Eliott Demaury. It’s not like Lucas can’t handle the nuisance that he is. With the pay he gets, he definitely can. But it’s the ways how Eliott advances at him that Lucas finds quite unsavory. As a professional himself, Lucas is bound by confidentiality laws that prohibit him from stating what happens inside the closed office and _boy_ , does Lucas wants to complain. However, what happens inside the office stays between his patients and him and perhaps, Eliott takes advantage of that. Lucas has seen the heated stares that Eliott’s stormy eyes give him; he knows the light brush of fingers against his bottom is intentional. It’s been almost three weeks and Eliott has shown no signs of improvement. Lucas knows he is someone Eliott can rely on, a confident. Regardless of the fact that his unabashed stares and comments make him blush to the tip of his ears, he doesn’t take Eliott too seriously. Someone has to be the adult. But, he won’t lie; he _is_ a bit flattered by his patient’s behavior, as fucked up as it sounds. He has never been treated like this by a man before. It’s a feeling that scares him, but also something he can’t get enough of. No man ever calls Lucas beautiful when they greet him, accompanied by a genuine smile, full of joy. At times Lucas wonders, ‘ _how can someone this sweet is a sex addict?’_ he knows the two qualities have no relation whatsoever, but most addicts he’s met have been manipulative. So far, Eliott has been a nuisance for sure, but he’s never come off as manipulative. He also thought of him as endearing, but that’s just something Lucas will never admit to.

Lucas is obliged to ignore all of his flirtations. No matter how much Eliott complements his face, Lucas casts all of it aside. He is neither permitted nor does he want to encourage such behavior. Every time he brushes Eliott off, it doesn’t seem to deter the latter at all. In fact, it seems to spur him. Eliott becomes very unnecessarily elaborate when he relays his sexual activities of the week. He claims to have a lack of interest in his sexual partners recently. Lucas thinks it’s disgusting of him to feel so heated up when Eliott leers at him across his table. It’s infuriating; it’s hard to ignore Eliott. No man has ever, so openly, behaved like this with him. The ‘ _I don’t care about the consequences_ ’ attitude is fucking hot, and to top all of that, Eliott Demaury is incredibly gorgeous. During their sessions, Lucas has learned that Eliott loves drawing, listens to ridiculous music and considers himself as a raccoon. Lucas can’t help but find it endearing.

Eliott visits more and more, Lucas notices. He wonders how Eliott can afford all this. Seeing his careless attitude towards money, Lucas thinks money is least of Eliott’s concerns. Lucas is apprehensive at all times when he is with Eliott. He has dealt with sex addicts before, for fucks sake. This shouldn’t be this hard. Eliott’s gazes are more intense than any other patient. Eliott’s eyes follow him everywhere, drinking him up. Lucas can’t remember the last time he has stuttered and squirmed this much. At the end of the session when Lucas walks Eliott to the door as a sign of courtesy, Eliott gently corners him and says at a fingers breadth away from his lips,

“See you next week, doctor.”

Lucas feels a strain in the fourth week. Eliott has not had any release since a week now, irritation contorting his face. Despite his bravado, Lucas can see the troubled man underneath. Eliott didn’t ask for this. He wants to get over his addiction. He doesn’t like it. His attraction towards Lucas must be due to that, Lucas is sure.

On the fifth week, Eliott snaps. He is agitated beyond belief and doesn’t sit where he is instructed. Instead, he goes to Lucas’ side of the table and stands. All Lucas can do is blink slowly at him.

“Eliott?”

“Doctor Lallemant, I don’t think these sessions are working, I Haven’t fucked anyone. It’s been weeks.” He admits as he pulls Lucas’ chair with just a hand and rests each of his arms on the armrest.

“I- isn’t that a positive sign?” Lucas says sinking further into his chair.

“No, you see, all I can think of is you. Nothing else works, magazines, actual sex, all useless. But I have to cum, I need to, don't I? So, I think of you. It’s been so long doctor, don’t you think it’s your job to fix me? It’s your fault after all....”

Lucas can’t believe his ears, he almost asks Eliott to repeat himself before his traitorous eyes drop down to Eliott’s chest. His skin looks alluring and smooth. His eyes travel further down and he sees how perfectly his shirt engulfs his body, the outline of his abs and muscles visible. When Lucas meets Eliott’s eyes again, he sees him smirking. _‘Shit’_ he’s been caught. Lucas feels embarrassed as blood rushes to his face. It feels humiliating to be caught like this, by a _man_. Eliott notices the lack of words and presses in closer, far too close for comfort.

“Do you wanna touch? Is it legal for you to touch your patients, _hmm_?” Eliott growls into his ear.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas enters a very different head space, after losing control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skkskksks

Lucas’ breathing stops, as his heart makes attempts of jumping out of his chest.

“I want you to touch me, you can do that for me, right? Just touch me, please, fuck.....I- I’ll be a good boy and tell you all my problems.” Eliott says, hands moving to grab Lucas’ waist. Lucas can feel the heat radiate off his body. His previous grip on the notebook and pen gone, he flushes and becomes red.

This is so wrong. His license could be torn, revoked. He would be banned from being a psychologist ever again. All those years studying, all gone just because he got too touchy with his patient. Lucas looks at Eliott and meets his eyes. Eliott looks at him so intently and seems so hopeful. Lucas thinks it will be inappropriate for him to lay a hand on him in any other way other than comfort, so he views it as such. Plus, he has spent five weeks with him. Five weeks of nothing. Five weeks of useless counselling. May be this will work?

“...okay.”

Eliott stills when Lucas’ trembling hands reach out for his zip.

“Since I am obligated to take care of my patients, t-this is a onetime thing Eliott, after this we are going to talk.” Lucas tries to make excuses.

“Whatever you say, doctor Lallemant, whatever you say.” He readily agrees as Lucas plays with the waistband of his underwear. Lucas feels his hand brush something. He gulps and pulls his waistband. Eliott’s cock springs free, standing proud and curling towards his stomach, Lucas lets out a shuddering breadth. Eliott scoots in closer and plays with his hair.

“God, you can’t even guess how many times I have imagined you bend over your desk, that’s what desks are for, right?” It takes too much power for Lucas to not drool at his words. Eliott is a fine specimen of a man, he couldn’t have much trouble getting a good lay. Never has Lucas had someone who has looked at him with such need. The fact that Eliott isn’t interested in anyone else except him makes him so happy, so wanted.

He takes Eliott in his hands, blushing when he feels it twitch, and panics. He has never done this before.

“No sex” He says suddenly. Eliott visibly halts and falters.

“W-what?”

“No sex, but if y-you want y-you c-can, you c-can –“He can’t say it. _It’s too crude!_ He looks up at Eliott, who looks at him carefully. A smile, not the cocky type, but a gentle one, takes over his lips, as he cups the smaller boys face.

“Fuck your face, is that it?” How he managed to guess it, Lucas will never know, so he nods.

It doesn’t take much time for Eliott to position them just how he wanted. Both of their clothes shed, in case they got dirty. Lucas is practically fucking dying. He is naked! With a man! He notices the ridiculous difference between their muscles. Lucas is pretty ripped too, but not as much as Eliott. It’s just that Lucas never has the time to work out. Eliott has been blessed by a lean body, broad shoulders are hugged with muscles and biceps are covered in thick veins making him look like a fucking Greek god. Lucas bites his lip. _‘This is how sex should feel, isn’t it?’_

Eliott moves closer so that his crotch is directly in front of Lucas. He mouths over the swollen flesh and inhales, closing his eyes. If Lucas were honest to himself, he would have admitted in a heartbeat how much he’s wanted this. Eliott hisses at the contact. Lucas takes him in his mouth. God, the whole situation is just so _obscene_. Lucas looks at Eliott under his lashes, as Eliott slowly starts thrusting. Lucas hopes his inexperienced tongue isn’t a turn off for Eliott as he tries his best not to accidentally graze his teeth on Eliott’s dick. He looks at him again.

“God, such big, beautiful, blue eyes, baby. Prettiest eyes I have ever seen.” At this Lucas moans, eyes widening in shame at the sound he had just produced. He looks down immediately.

“Oh f- fuck...don’t look down, meet my eyes, baby c’mon.” Eliott shamelessly says, making Lucas look slowly towards him. He feels his eyes tearing up as Eliott’s cock hits the back of his throat. His jaw hurts, but it feels good, because it’s Eliott.... Eliott looks so ethereal, and he makes Lucas feel _so good_.

Eliott speeds up his thrusts and Lucas has to clutch onto his desk or else he will slide down from his chair. Lucas is sure that Eliott is about to cum, judging by how his thrusts have become erratic and less controlled. Lucas becomes aware of how painfully aroused he himself is, as he starts to hump his own hand. It feels embarrassing to get off like this. But, oh well.

“N- nah baby, none of that.” Eliott says, as he takes one of his hands and engulfs it around both of Lucas’ hands. He guides them on top of Lucas’ head and thrusts deep inside his mouth and stops.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five seconds. For five seconds Eliott blocks his airways and then pulls off completely to let the small boy breathe. Lucas coughs and looks at the mirror. Drool covers most of his red face, eyes are almost closed and his mouth remains open. He feels his cock twitch more as he breaks free from Eliott’s grasp and starts palming his cock again.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” He says as he once more takes Lucas’ hand in his.

“W-why?” Lucas feels himself get teary eyed once again, this time from being overwhelmed.

“Because I said so, and you’re a good, sweet boy, aren’t you?” Lucas nods vigorously. This makes sense! He _is_ a good boy. He takes both of his hands, keeps them on his head and moves closer towards Eliott’s throbbing cock. He needs it inside his mouth, _now._

“C-cum on my face, please Eliott.”

“Yeah? You want my cum all over your face?” He groans lowly, stroking himself.

“Yes.. yes....” Lucas says, mouth hanging open, waiting. 

Eliott looks so pleased by the invitation, Lucas notices. He looks so happy that Lucas was enjoying this as much as he was. He presses a few kisses along Lucas’ ear and cheeks and smiles. His hips stutter as Lucas opens his mouth wider in anticipation and whines. The second that bomb is set off inside his belly, Eliott comes and spurts and spurts of liquid land on Lucas’ cheek, across his nose and most of it inside his mouth.

“F- Fuck, who knew you’d look this good with my cum all over your face?” Eliott says as he drops to his knees to get Lucas off. Lucas widens his eyes, whines and bites onto his hand from producing more lewd noises. His assistant can’t know what they’re doing. Then, As if the world was punishing Lucas for his very first offence as a psychologist after years of going without, his phone rings. The sharp sound cutting through the hushed noises they’ve both been using so far. Lucas looks at the phone in horror, wishing it would stop ringing so that they could be in silence again.

“Answer it.” Eliott says, smirking and jerking his head towards the phone kept on Lucas’ desk.

Lucas immediately shakes his head. That will only lead to disaster.

“Answer it, or else they’ll become suspicious. They know you are in here.” He says through gritted teeth, “Answer. The. Phone.” Eliott growls, punctuating every word with a pump on Lucas’ cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone seen Maxence's hands? Literal perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann calls Lucas when Lucas is....vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure smut guys. Be safe.

“Keep q-quiet.” Lucas stutters, voice wavering. His fingers tremble as he picks up the phone. He isn’t able to get a good grip on the thick piece of technology.

“Hello?” He manages to say.

It’s Yann, to his relief. If it was one of his patients, his conscience would take a far bigger hit than it already has. It turns out Yann wanted to know what he was doing that night, and it takes everything in Lucas not to snap at Eliott to stop, because it was really hard to make coherent sentences while his cock was getting a handjob. Every time Eliott thumbs at his slit, it makes Lucas writhe in pleasure.

“I...sure Yann, we can go out to eat today.” Lucas ends with a sigh.

_“Are you okay?_ ” Yann asks, concern seeping into his tone. Eliott licks his lips at this, and catches Lucas’ eyes.

“Answer him. Are you okay?” He repeats mockingly. “I don’t think you are....” a predatory grin stretches wide across his face

Eliott suddenly stops and Lucas exhales a breath of relief. Even though the loss of friction is unbearable and it makes Lucas very despondent, but at least he can talk to Yann without raising any suspicion. As soon as Lucas raises his hand from the speaker to continue his conversation, Eliott pulls him close and holds onto Lucas’ hips.

“Y- yeah m’okay, Yann.” Lucas says. ‘ _God, how unpredictable is this guy? What is he gonna do now?’_ Lucas thinks as Eliott starts mouthing at his cock. Lucas clenches his eyes shut and attempts not to keen or mewl as Eliott finally wraps his lips around his length, and starts fucking his cock so deliciously that he has to bite his lip. He gasps loudly when Eliott flattens his tongue, and doesn’t do anything because his hands are full.

_“Lu?_ ” Yann asks worriedly, and Lucas wishes he were dead.

“I a-am here Yann, just went out for a run a l-little while ago so I am a bit out of breath.” Lucas picks an excuse from the top of his head, his eyes travelling down to the defined expanse of Eliott’s shoulders, then up to his eyes. He gasps again when he sees Eliott staring at him right back. Is it blue or grey he sees, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that Eliott is beautiful.

“ _Oh. But wait...that doesn’t make any sense. Did you go out in your lunch break or something?_ ” Yann laughs, completely unaware of his best friend’s predicament on the other end of the call.

“I-I...” Lucas stutters, back completely arching up off the chair, and he wants to kiss Eliott so bad. He loves to be held, loves the idea of romance, he needs for Eliott to tell him how good he’s being, needs to hear that he made him feel good. Eliott seems like he wants to kiss Lucas too, he looks at his lips constantly.

“I- I did! Just needed to relieve some stress, y-y’know? Paperwork’s been piling up!” Lucas says, high pitched and squealing.

“Such a good doctor, taking care of your patient like this.” Eliott whispers, while maintaining eye contact throughout. “I feel so much better already.” He says.

“R-really?” Lucas asks. He knows that he is just fueling Eliott’s fire by giving in, he knows he shouldn’t be touching a patient this way, shouldn’t let Eliott touch him this way. But, he feels so good, so adored. Eliott’s praises make him feel so warm.

“ _What?_ ” Yann asks Lucas through the phone, completely unaware as to what Lucas was asking.

“Nothing! My mind has b-been shifting, I am s-so tired.” Lucas practically whines as Eliott starts humming lowly, vibrations travelling to his dick, making him feel so fucking good. “Maybe I should call you l-later?”

_“O-oh okay, Lucas. Anyway, meet you tonight!”_ Yann says before he hangs up.

With that they can be as loud as Lucas allows them to be, without alerting his assistant outside. Eliott looks at him curiously before asking.

“Boyfriend?” He says, mouth off his dick. He tilts his head and moves closer. Lucas shakes his head, because he can’t form any intelligent words after what just happened, It has drained him.

“Not a boyfriend? Do you have a girlfriend then?” Eliott raises an eyebrow in question. Another head shake. “So, you’re single? That can’t be possible...” Eliott hums, as if actually in doubt, then smirks “I guess it’s better for then.” He takes Lucas in his mouth again. Lucas looks at himself. Eliott’s cum dripping down his jaw, dotting his chest. It’s not long before Lucas is coming as well, and Eliott clamps his mouth around him tightly, drinking up every last drop, before Lucas’ thighs begin to shiver. Eliott pulls off.

“Well, that was fast, doc.”

“Enough.” Lucas pouts. Of course it was fast, it was his first blowjob, with a guy that was sculpted by the gods themselves.

“Don’t worry, it was really cute.” Eliott says, licking any stray drops of cum.

“What were they thinking, making you as my psychologist? What were they thinking giving you to me, hmm?” Lucas blushes, as Eliott says this while dressing up Lucas. It felt embarrassing, but felt nice to be taken care of. Eliott cleans them, erasing any remnants of sex, drool or cum, with tissues.

“It’s because I am t-the best one in the city, I was supposed to help you.” Lucas manages to say, covering his face with his hands, after Eliott cleans him. He cannot believe that he has let his one of his patients, of all the people, to fucking cum on his face. And it’s even more disbelieving when Eliott reaches out to fix Lucas’ hair.

“I know you’re the best, turns out you’re the best in a lot of ways huh?” Eliott smirks. “Would you ....would you ever let me fuck you?” He continues.

Oh.

Lucas shoves him away childishly.

“Your session has ended, Eliott. The hour is up. You will have to book another appointment.” Lucas blushes, because it sounds a lot like a whore asking for a appointment from his client. In a way... it _is_ something like this. He seems to be at a standstill, and what was worse, is that Eliott was coming to _him_ for this now. And Lucas wasn’t able to stop him. Yet...god..he hasn’t felt this excited in a long time.

“...okay, alright I will definitely do that.” Eliott says, one corner of his lip quirking up.

When Lucas walks him to the door, Eliott whirls around to face him. He bents down to talk in his ear and naturally, Lucas stops breathing.

“You really helped me this session doctor Lallemant, I look forward to our next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your precious comments, they make my day!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas turns the whole situation to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts to get really freaky from here, so please be careful.

The next session happens on a Saturday. Lucas is exhausted, to say the least. He wants nothing but sleep. He just dealt with a patient who had an unhealthy obsession with their significant other. Lucas thinks it’s his last appointment for the day. However, there is one more patient for him to see. As soon as he reads the name, his heart gets caught in his throat. So much so that he actually hears his pulse. His mouth feels dry and he is _nervous_. He hears someone knock on the door and takes a moment to collect himself.

“Come in.” He says, trying to sound stern, but all that comes out of his mouth is a voice crack, and Lucas wants to drown in self pity, God, he is such a loser.

As Eliott steps into the room, Lucas is shocked to see him in a suit this time. It’s well fitting, clinging onto his lean form in all the right places, it’s black, except for his dress shirt which appears to be....turquoise? Lucas doesn’t know. He is too distracted by the tiny hint of skin that is revealed by a few undone buttons at the top. The suit is such a drastic change to Eliott’s casual wears that Lucas is taken aback by his appearance. He licks his lips and tries hard not to bite them, but fails terribly.

_‘Focus you fucking idiot.’_ He thinks as he travels his eyes back to Eliott’s face again, only to see him smirking. Whatever, he is just used to getting caught staring, but he won’t deter this time. He will stand his ground, ignore all of Eliott’s flirtations and be strong.

“Hello, Eliott, take a seat so that we can began our session.” He says this as politely as possible, gesturing to the couch.

“Hello, doc.” Eliott says and does absolutely nothing to conceal the want in his eyes, as he very shamelessly drags his gaze over Lucas and grinning satisfactorily when he sees him blush.

“Am I your last patient for the day?” He inquires as he plants himself on the desk ignoring the couch and grabs the clipboard despite Lucas’s scowl in protest.

“Huh, look at that. I _am_ your last patient. So, that gives us a lot of time doesn’t it?”

_God, what an utter infuriating, shameless piece of shit._

Lucas frowns and looks at his hands, folded on his lap.

“Eliott, please refrain from acting so familiar, let’s keep this professional, all right? I-I am your psychologist, I should-“Lucas is cut off as Eliott rounds the table and grabs the armrests of his chair.

_‘Well, this is a familiar position, isn’t it?’_ something in Lucas’ mind thinks this and Lucas wants to die in shame.

“ E- Eliott, stop.” He stutters, but sounds pretty adamant.

Eliott at once creates distance between them, his previous smile, now a pout. A fucking pout. This guy is unbelievable.

“Let’s start our session” Lucas says, his voice turning into a gasp when he sees the outline of _something_ in Eliott’s pants.

“Gladly” Eliott says, as he starts to unbuckle his belt, “Let’s start this session doctor Lallemant.”

Lucas splutters indignantly.

“Eliott! I am not a whore. Y- you do NOT come here to have sex with me, if that’s the kind of services you think I provide, please direct yourself to a brothel!” Lucas pushes himself from his chair and backs off. He wants to be determinate, but Eliott’s already hard under his tight slacks and Lucas....kind of... wants to help him free. Eliott watches him for some time, wondering if Lucas was serious and sees the way he is glancing at him. He scoffs.

“You are saying this while literally looking at my dick.” Eliott says, and Lucas widens his eyes.

“You’re right, you are not a whore. I have no intentions of being with someone else, though. You see..... I can’t get hard with anyone else anymore. At first, I thought maybe I was cured, but do you know how many times I have cum today just thinking about you?” with that Eliott drops his belt with a soft clank, and moves towards Lucas until he has him cornered.

“Fix me.”

Lucas’ breathing get’s heavy with arousal and anxiety while Eliott stalks towards him with long deliberate strides. His knees wobble as he presses his hands flat onto the wall at his back. Closes his eyes and sighs when Eliott bodily crowds into him, trapping him. Lucas wants him, bad. All he manages to do, is whisper.

“Don’t you want to get better..?” He says, as he puts his arm around Eliott’s shoulders.

“Do you want this?” Eliott asks him back, and Lucas looks up at him with doe eyes. He tiptoes and kisses the corner of Eliott’s mouth, just a small peck, and smiles shyly.

“mmh” He nods, and Eliott just presses kisses all over Lucas’ face.

“I do...want to get better.” Eliott says, his breath hot against Lucas’ cheek.

“...You’ve already cured me doctor, can’t you see? Rather than wanting to fuck everyone in sight, I just...kinda...want to... fuck you. Hmm saying that, maybe I am not cured at all. But you know what? I have all the money in the world, I could fill your schedule, and I don’t think you’ll refuse me, would you?” Eliott presses Lucas’ crotch to the wall and starts grinding against him. Lucas produces a startled moan in response and quickly covers his mouth. Eliott groans as he moves his pelvis against Lucas’ crotch making the smaller boy slump into his arms.

“Hah, fuck... stop kidding yourself, I can see it in your eyes, y’know? I can see how you want me. I have... _fuck,_ caught you staring too many times. You’re a little too soft to be completely professional aren’t you? I hope you’re like this with only me...”

Lucas splutters again.

“W- who do you think I am?! Of course it’s just y-you! I would n-never do this with my other patients....” Lucas frowns, offended, but that look is wiped clean when Eliott starts kissing his neck.

“E-Eliott don’t mark, we will get into trouble, I... p-please don’t mark...” He grips Eliott’s shoulder’s tightly for dear life as Eliott nips teasingly.

“How’s your collection of turtlenecks?” Eliott groans, pulling Lucas close so that he can grind slower and harder. 

“I have found the perfect spot... can’t wait to properly mark you one day, baby, I’ll m-make sure to cover every unblemished spot.” Eliott tickles the skin behind Lucas’ ear, causing him to whine.

“Can’t wait for the day you finally let me mark you. Mmhh you’re so fucking pretty, aren’t you? What will they say? When they’ll see you covered in hickies, hmm? Will they fire you? I know they won’t.... even If they do, then you can come with me. I will spoil you, Lucas. Give you everything you want. Doll you up, treat you like a fucking princess, don’t you want that?” Eliott smiles.

“N-no I like my job” Lucas manages to say, and It’s a surprise when Eliott doesn’t argue or try to convince him further. He takes his answer and moves on. If he wasn’t so cocky, Lucas might have thought he was perfect, well, that and his sex addiction, which has taken an unexpected turn that Lucas doesn’t know how to deal with. Admittedly, it’s exciting to know that Eliott can’t cum without Lucas, or without the thought of Lucas. It gives him so much power, so much control over Eliott. May be he can use this against Eliott? All he has done in these past few sessions is flirt with Lucas, and Lucas’ reputation is at stake. He needs to find a way to make Eliott talk about his addiction.

“Eliott...” Lucas says while running his hands through Eliott’s brown, rich hair, pulling out a small pleased hum from him. “I need you to do something for me.” He says, while cupping Eliott’s face and making him look up so that they can lock gazes. “If I let you have... sex with me, you will have to talk to me about your addiction. Do you think you can do this for me?” Lucas says. It feels risky. He has not given Eliott a choice and has moreover challenged him, a simple technique, but manipulative nonetheless. It seems to have piqued his interest.

Eliott smirks.

“...alright, deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year my dudes!  
> And Happy birthday to the legend, Axel Auriant. I love him so much, he deserves the world.  
> I have a life changing exam in 18 days, which I haven't studied for. At all. Wish me luck pls omg.  
> Also I fail to see why I set this fic in the 1970's... I just like the vibe, I guess.  
> Honestly, Skam makes me happy, guys.  
> I need Joana from Skam Espana to be my girlfriend.
> 
> Enjoy!!!! and stay safe!!! and be healthy!! and enjoy this year to the fullest, yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a blur from there, Eliott has his clothes off faster than lightning, and Lucas is scared that they might turn into shreds. Lucas watches as Eliott takes out something from his pant pockets, and Eliott notices.

“Rubber...and lube, of course. I came prepared.” He says, shrugging. Lucas panics.

“You seem nervous, something wrong?” Eliott asks genuine worry in his eyes. Lucas is touched by the solicitude.

“Yeah...I have never...done this....” Lucas admits shamefully and Eliott widens his eyes.

“it’s okay... you’ve never been with a guy before?”

“With anyone, a-actually....” Lucas wants to drown in self pity, but he also knows that Eliott should be aware of his deepest embarrassing secret.

“This is impossible....”

“Yeah, well, who wants to be with a gay guy, right?” Lucas chuckles humorlessly and suddenly stops and looks at Eliott with wide eyes. He did not just confess this. What has gotten into him today? For fucks sake, he gets ready for the insults when he feels hands cup his face. Eliott looms over him.

“You are beautiful...” It’s a statement that makes Lucas blush, he looks up to meet Eliott’s eyes. They are filled with care.

“You help so many tormented patients, make their life better.” Lucas parts his lips.

“You are an angel, and the fact that you like men doesn’t change that, does it?” Lucas shakes his head.

Eliott smiles and kisses him. deep and long.

“My beautiful Lucas....”

It’s the first time Eliott has said his name. Lucas doesn’t know how he’s managed to live till now, without hearing it. He whimpers.

“F-fuck me, Eliott.” He is not scared anymore.

They end up back at his desk, Eliott positioning him over his desk. He fucks his fingers into him nice and slow. Lucas has to cover his mouth with his hand again to stop himself from moaning because it’s incredible how just a few fingers can make the fires in his stomach roar to life. Eliott’s fingers are long, and they know exactly where to hit, and he knows that he’s moving back against him without thinking.

He’s just making Eliott’s ego bigger.

Not long enough, Lucas feels Eliott’s fingers slip out of his hole, and he instinctively clenches down on nothing, wanting Eliott to put them right back.

Eliott chuckles and leans down to kiss over the curve of his spine, causing Lucas to shiver. He stops at one of his ass cheeks and bites down, hard. It stings, it’s hot and wet, the warmth of Eliott’s mouth never leaving him. Lucas releases a strangled cry, his hands pressing over his mouth to muffle his scream. The bite brings tears to his eyes, and he knows there will be a bruise later. He could already see Eliott’s smug little grin. He’s probably so delighted to finally mark Lucas somewhere that he can hide easily, but Lucas has a feeling that he won’t be able to sit down properly for a few days.

“E- Eliott…” he moans, glancing back to see Eliott putting on a condom and coating himself in lube. Lucas watches in a daze for a second, then turns away to hide his humiliation. It’s baffling that he’s willing to do this with a patient. He convinces himself that it’s for Eliott’s benefit. He was helping him recover, that was all.

“Keep quiet for me,” Eliott says as he aligns himself up against Lucas’s rim and presses inside inch by inch and Lucas can already feel him shaping him.

“Wanna stretch you so good no one else can give you what you need,” he breathes, just as effected by this as Lucas was. It’s been so long since Eliott’s fucked anyone. Lucas having plagued his mind for up to over a month now. It’s not like he hasn’t tried, he’s been on dates, he’s tried to initiate something, but he doesn’t get hard like he used to. No, Lucas’s been all that he wants.

“You’re curing me, see? You’re doing your job so well, Lucas. You should be proud. You’re caring for your patient. So, don’t you have to write this down?”

Lucas preens under the praise, arching his back and wiggling his ass enticingly to get Eliott to move.

“I…I…W-Write it down?” He’s confused for a moment as Eliott nudges his clipboard and his pen towards him.

“Go on. Write it down. Write it all down,” Eliott’s thrusts turn from slow and caring to fast and harsh in a matter of seconds. Lucas’s sliding along the desk so much that he’s knocking all the items off the surface, but he’s still got his pen and clipboard in hand and tries, oh he tries to write. He attempts to make notes for himself about Eliott’s progress but Eliott’s thrusts are so rough that he has Lucas’s teeth clacking together. His cock bounces and hits his stomach with each snap of Eliott’s hips, making Lucas completely unable to focus. “I told you to write it down, Lucas, didn’t I?”

Lucas makes another attempt, but his handwriting is so unreadable and scratchy even he can’t tell what he’s written. He shakily writes down that Eliott’s progressing well, that his addiction has calmed somewhat but that’s all a lie. Eliott hasn’t calmed at all, he’s gotten worse.

“F-Fuck…o-oh g-god…” Eliott shakes the words out of Lucas’s lips, every slam and thrust in has Lucas clawing at his desk.

“Eliott…I…I-I can’t…I can’t write…Ah!” Lucas’s whole body hiccups and he’s sure he’s about to cum.

To both of their amazement, Lucas is cumming first. It’s mid-thrust when Lucas’s whole body shivers, and then he’s painting the side of his desk with white, pearly cum before going lax. Eliott kisses sweet words into his skin, licking up the sweat on his nape as he keeps going, keeps fucking into Lucas even though the smaller man is whining. Lucas’s never been fucked into over-sensitivity before and he doesn’t know if he likes it, but each time that Eliott strikes his prostate, it has him mewling like a little kitten waiting for milk.

“Fuck…just listen to yourself, Lucas,” Eliott rumbles.

“Moaning like such a desperate little whore”. That’s what you are for me, aren’t you?” Eliott times his thrusts with Lucas’s breathing, sometimes going out of tempo. Eliott lasts a long time, and all Lucas can do his hold on. He’s not half-way down yet when Lucas’s cock becomes hard again. His body feels electric, and the sharp pleasure has him biting down his lip till he’s drawing blood.

“Hard again? You are so cute Lucas, cutest boy ever. Your cock has never felt like this before, has it? Bet your untouched hole likes this very much, is that why you’re hard again? Tell me, do you think anyone will be able to make you feel this good?” Eliott says and Lucas wants to tell him that his hole is not untouched, he fucks himself quite regularly, but it _is_ yet to be touched by a dick.

Lucas has trouble forming words, his whole-body fizzling with pleasure that he’s delirious. Every thought he’s had so far gone, and all because Eliott was fucking him into his second orgasm. Eliott hasn’t stopped once, he hasn’t cum once, and he doesn’t seem like he’s getting tired any time soon.

“N-No…No one…will… _oh fuck_ …no one will fuck me…t-this good. N-No one, Eliott…O-Only you,” Lucas pants, his head resting against the desk with a dull thump. Eliott’s catches him off guard when he abruptly flips Lucas around and sits him down on the edge of the desk. Lucas’s dazed, out of his mind, eyes so cloudy that he can’t even focus on Eliott’s expression. Then, he’s lifting one of Lucas’s legs up and fucking back into him again.

Lucas’s a mess - a filthy mess in his own cum, yet he still wants more.

“Did you write all that you needed to?” Eliott glances down at the clipboard and clicks his tongue in mock disappointment.

“How unprofessional of you, Lucas. I thought you would be writing this all down. You got me to talk, right?” Eliott smiles darkly as he surges forwards and crashes their lips together. Lucas can barely muster up the energy to kiss back so he lets Eliott do whatever he wanted with his lips - with his body. He takes it all, he welcomes it, he fucks back against him, mewling for more like a little slut. He needs it.

Eliott, though somewhat frantic to reach his own orgasm, is still kind and caring. He kisses Lucas affectionately, strokes his hair and pushes his bangs away from his eyes, and he kisses away the tears. He knows it’s too much for Lucas’s body to bear, and honestly, Eliott’s never felt this amazing. He’s never found so much relief in a form of one man, but here is, watching Eliott with glazed eyes, teetering between coherency and deliriousness. Eliott pecks his lips a few more times and lifts Lucas’s leg up straight, the angle providing him some more leverage to hit every little sweet spot he can find. Lucas is limp and pliant in his arms, his lips parted in a perfect ‘o’ as his body jumps and shivers. Eliott can’t get enough of him, can’t stop watching him because Lucas is so…obscene in his own way.

“So pretty…” Eliott cups his cheek with his free hand, smiling when Lucas leans into the touch.

“You’re so pretty, and so tight, and so wet and soft that I want to fuck you for hours,” Eliott swallows thickly, his mouth so dry from simply watching Lucas sinking into pleasure.

“…N-Not e-enough time. S-Session e-ends…s-soon…” Lucas manages to say.

The corners of Eliott’s lips turn down, obviously not happy about that.

“Then come home with me, I’ll take care of you. I’ll fuck you until morning. Don’t you want that, beautiful?” he asks, tugging Lucas closer and closer and grinds his cock in, making sure the head brushes right over his prostate. Lucas writhes under him, his cheeks flushed a rosy color. Eliott reluctantly tears his eyes away and looks down between them.

“About to cum again?” Eliott drops his free hand and parts Lucas’s cheeks to watch his cock slide in and out.

“Wanna cum for me again?”

They cum together this time. Lucas far too sensitive now that he can’t handle any more. He’s dirty with his own cum, dripping in it after cumming twice, and Eliott doesn’t even hesitate to lick him clean as he’s cumming into the condom. For a split second, Lucas almost wishes he had cum raw, inside him.

The first time that Eliott _does_ cum inside him, it’s when he’s riding him in his office chair, his work phone pressed to his ear. One of his patients had unexpectedly called in that day, catching him off guard. His patients should know his working hours, he’s been clear on when he’s available and unavailable. He has to keep his focus on one patient at a time, however, this one in particular has needs that Lucas is obligated to tend to at all times. They’ve gotten clingy with him and he’s expected a call every other day. Unfortunately, this call happens in the same hour that he has Eliott, and he finds himself in a predicament right in the middle. Eliott is sat in his chair, his hands firm on Lucas’s hips as he bounces eagerly on his cock, his head thrown back. The cord of the office phone bounces along with him. Eliott restrains himself from bucking up into Lucas’s tight little hole, feeling him clenching and convulsing around him tightly. Just like when he’d been on the phone with Yann, Eliott encourages him to keep talking. However, this time, he’s in risk of losing his job if his patient finds out. The good news was that this particular patient never stops talking and probably wouldn’t notice Lucas’s lack of responses anyway.

“I-I see... A-Ah yes... Of course, I'm still listening.” Lucas does his best to keep his focus on the call but Eliott is leaning forward and taking one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting on the small bud as Lucas fucks his ass back down on his dick. They’re sloppy, lube dripping all over them both and he knows it’s going to be a bitch to clean later. What makes it worse is that Eliott’s hands start to wander towards his ass. He squeezes a few times, then spreads his cheeks apart and pushes him down so that Eliott can piston up into him deeper.

“O-Oh fuck…” Lucas covers his phone with his hand before he moans, rolling his hips and grinding down on Eliott until he lets out a groan of his own.

Eliott is cumming by the end of the call and Lucas barely has time to hang up before Eliott shoves his hips down and cums inside. Lucas clings to Eliotts’s back, his nails leaving red angry marks that has Eliott hissing from the sting. Lucas is cumming a second after, grinding down and milking Eliott to the very last drop.

“How was your other patient, Lucas?” Eliott asks, lifting his lower-half up so that Lucas was moved up with him.

“Next time, how about we let him hear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is giving me Harley Quinn and Joker vibes, omg.


	6. Chapter 6

Their psychologist-patient relationship takes a further turn when Lucas meets Eliott outside of his office building for the very first time. They bump into each other at a gathering of all things. A benefit that Yann had invited him to, which so happens to be the very same party that Eliott was hosting. Yann dresses him up to the nines, and it’s not that Lucas doesn’t have the money for it, he just hasn’t ever had the opportunity to dress up very much. Eliott is surprised to say the least, however, he’s delighted at the sight of Lucas, outside of his office, standing in front of him in a completely different environment.

Eliott has trouble processing that Lucas’s there that he almost pops a boner right in the middle of the hall.

Lucas greets him politely, and Eliott has to swallow down the flood of saliva in his mouth at the sight of his good doctor in a tight suit. And really, it’s not his fault that he stares at Lucas the whole times he’s greeting guests. The man has such a charisma to him that Eliott’s eyes are constantly drawn to him. What truly makes him want to grab Lucas and leave right then and there is the tall, dark man beside him at all times. Glued to his side like a pest. He hears Lucas calling him Yann and assumes that he’s the friend he was talking to the first time they were together. That quenches his jealousy a slight.

Yann was just a friend. Nothing more. He wasn’t a threat.

By the end of the night, once Eliott has made all his speeches and is free to leave, Eliott rudely rips Lucas out from Yann’s grasp and tugs him outside the building towards the parking lot. Lucas protests all the way there, trying to pull away from his hold but Eliott is strong and determined and he’s leading him straight to a very expensive car. Lucas grunts in shock when he’s pushed into the backseat and Eliott climbs in after him. He’s about to ask if Eliott is kidnapping him when he feels something hard and warm press against his hip.

“R-Right now?! I’m out of work! Y-You didn’t make another appointment!” he whisper-yells and because they’re in a car and anyone could hear them. Thank goodness for black tinted windows, though.

“If I wanted to make an appointment each time I wanted to fuck you, well…” he trails off, slotting himself between Lucas’s spread legs and kisses him roughly. Lucas thumps his chest weakly with his fists, but his hits die down when he begins to kiss back. Eliott is an amazing kisser, he knows all the ways to make Lucas melt and it’s fucking maddening that Eliott can make him feel so warm, so adored, and so wanted.

“I was about to fuck you right in the middle of the crowd. Would you rather have that?” he muttered against his lips. “Would you have wanted me to bend you over in the middle of everyone in the hall and fucked you whilst they watched? Wouldn’t that be amazing?” he laughed breathlessly. “We’d be the entertainment for the night.”

Lucas presses his lips together and tries not to make too much sound as Eliott rolls down his slacks and underwear and grabs a bottle of lube from under the backseat.

“…Why is that there?” he asks, watching Eliott prepare himself. It’s a little cramped in the car, especially with Eliott’s long legs, but Lucas’s smaller frame helps to create more room for them both.

“In case I wanted to fuck you in here, or if I wanted to jerk off before I saw you,” Eliott answers simply, as he grabs Lucas’s legs and pulls him towards him.

“Now, be a good boy and let me fuck you. You’ll keep quiet for me right, baby? Since we’re not in the office…you could call me baby. I think I’d like it if it was coming from you.”

Lucas plops his head down on the seat and stares up at the roof of the car.

“…Eliott…” he says impatiently, just wanting to be fucked already. There isn’t a point in denying himself what he wants now. They’re outside. There’s no threat of Lucas losing his job stopping them from doing whatever they want. Unless someone found out.

“…B-Baby…” he tests it on his tongue.

“Baby, please…” He looks back to Eliott, his cheeks and the tips of his ears red with embarrassment and want. “I want you to fuck me already…baby, please…”

Eliott stares, his gaze almost predatorily. 

“…Fuck…Lucas…Do you know what you do to me?”

Eliott doesn’t have to prepare him, all he needs to do is slide in a couple of fingers inside and make sure Lucas’s loose enough before he fucks right into him. Lucas’s spine bows off the seat and his hands shoot out to grab onto the nearest thing, which so happens to be the back of the driver’s seat. Lucas has missed the stretch, yet it’s only been a week or so since Eliott has been inside of him and he misses this. When he tells Eliott that, no, he doesn’t know what he does to him, Eliott is more than happy to share.

“An addict like me…fuck…You can’t imagine how tedious it is in my daily life to want to fuck all the time. And then you come along,” he says, leaning down to mouth over Lucas’s chest, sucking blossoming red marks into his skin.

“My sweet, caring, psychologist. The only one who knows about my sex addiction, just so happens to be the very next thing I become addicted to. How’s that for a story to tell our kids in the future?” Eliott smiles ruefully as he moves at a lethargic pace. He wants to drive Lucas crazy this time, he wants to make this go on and on. It’s the first time he’s had Lucas to himself outside of sessions, and there’s no time limit, he can fuck him for as long as he wants to.

“They’ll probably find it gross that their daddy went to their papa for help for some personal problems, but we can always leave that part out. We’ll just tell them that we met whilst you were working to fix me. How’s that sound?”

Lucas doesn’t get to answer. He doesn’t get to think about how Eliott had been thinking of having children with him, better yet, a future with him. It was wishful thinking... Eliott was fucking him in his car for goodness sake, was this the right time to be bringing up having kids together?! Unfortunately, that’s not that only thing that Lucas doesn’t get to think about. It completely slips his mind that he’d left Yann on his own back at the party. He doesn’t consider that Yann might be looking for him at this very moment. All he can think about is how Eliott is fucking him too slowly. So slowly to the point that he can feel the drag of his cock head against his walls, torturing him.

“Still with me, Sweetheart?” Eliott whispers in his ear.

Lucas snaps back into focus and nods. He wraps his arms tightly around Eliott and rocks with him, picking up a harsher pace. He’s sure the car is moving with them but he’s not sure. He doesn’t care, but he’s doing his utmost to stay quiet, but his attempts are futile.

“Lucas? Lucas!”

The moment Lucas hears Yann call out his name in the distance, he goes rigid, making Eliott whine pathetically at being forced to stop.

“Lucas?! You out here?!” He hears Yann shout for him again and he wants to shove Eliott off and make his way back to his best friend, but he’s in a vice grip.

“Aw…I guess I did take you away from your friend. Wonder if he can find us,” Eliott pulls out and manages to rearrange them into a different position. He has Lucas pressed up to one of the car doors this time, his ass sticking out for Eliott to slide right back in without any difficulty. “Let’s think of it as a game of hide and seek, baby. How long will it take for Yann to find you?”

Lucas finds it both humiliating and hot to be pressed to the glass of the window like this. With the black tinted windows, and the aid of the darkness of the evening, no one will know that he’s there, being fucked against a car door, but he can see everything outside, aided by the many street lamps. He can see Yann looking around the parking lot, confused as to where Lucas was. Unbeknownst to the fact that his best friend was being rammed inside a car, his cheek pressed to the glass as his heavy breathing fogs it over. Lucas gives a darling little whine when Eliott slams in too hard, striking his prostate dead on.

“Baby…n-not so rough…” he moans. 

Eliott shushes him gently and trails a hand slowly down his back to his ass and lands a small smack to one of his cheeks. Lucas cries out and moans at the same time, bucking back in seek of more.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do,” he growls, roughly pulling back to meet his thrust causing Lucas to slide against the glass of the window.

“You wanted me to talk before, now I’m talking. Are you complaining?” Lucas moans wantonly, and not to mention loudly in response and he immediately sees Yann snap his head towards their direction.

The man tilts his head in confusion and makes his ways towards them. Lucas knows that he can’t see what was going on, and he hopes that Yann won’t try to knock on the window and ask for him because Lucas would rather die than have Yann see him get fucked by one of his patients (though high school Lucas would have definitely enjoyed it)

He can feel Eliott smirk against his shoulder blade and he asks if Lucas likes to be spanked. Lucas keeps himself silent, not wanting to reveal himself but Eliott already figured it out and he smacks him again. Lucas hisses through his teeth, feeling his skin sting deliciously from the slap.

“M-More…fuck…o-oh god…m-more. Eliott…more…” Lucas wiggles his hips to get him to do it again and Eliott complies, smacking once for every three thrusts. Lucas’s having more difficulty now to keep his sounds quiet, and when he turns back to the window, he nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Yann squinting at the window. He’s leaning in front of it, his nose scrunched up as he tries to see what was inside the car. Lucas covers his mouth with his hand and clenches his eyes closed. He hears Yann call his name once again and that makes Eliott thrust in harder, slamming him towards the glass, every smack against his ass echoing inside the car.

“Fuck…look at that ass jiggle,” Eliott grunts.

“Your friend must be pretty worried, huh? He’s probably so concerned about where you are. What’s he going to think when he finds out that you’re getting screwed inside a car?” Eliott whispers. His thrusts are getting sloppier now, more out of tempo. A clear sign that he was about to cum, so he fucks faster, harder, deeper till Lucas says that he can almost feel him in his stomach, that he’s about to cum too.

“Mm…Not yet,” Eliott decides as he reaches around the same time that he’s cumming inside Lucas and grips the base of his cock tightly, denying him any release.

“N-No! No…Oh...fuck…N-No! Please! Please!” Lucas whispers in agony, tears running down his cheeks at being stopped.

“N-No…” he cries, enjoying the feeling of Eliott’s cum running out from his hole, but is too dissatisfied that he’d been denied that he couldn’t figure out what to do.

“L-Let me cum…please, Eliott. L-Let me cum. I wanna cum so bad…W-Why…why…please, baby, let me cum.” He sobs and sobs, one hand going down to cover Eliott’s that was gripping around his cock.

Lucas is shaking so much that he’s sure Yann can feel the vibrations from outside. The taller man looks confused and he glances inside again, trying to see what was happening but to no avail.

“…What the _fuck?!_ …I swear I heard something…”

Perhaps Yann was a little too naïve at times, too ready to put himself in situations that could backfire very quickly. Well, he doesn’t blame him. Yann doesn’t know that he is gay, and for sure as heck doesn’t know that he is getting fucked by his patient on a daily basis. He’s ignorant to the fact that Eliott was watching him whilst Lucas was catching his breath, holding on for dear life as the knot in his stomach coiled so tightly that he was feeling lightheaded. The sharp sensitive tug at his navel is hard to handle, and he wants to cum so badly. He wants to paint the side of Eliott’s car door with his cum, but he isn’t letting him. He’s keeping a hard grip on him and Lucas tries to fuck into his hand but Eliott lands another slap to his ass, making him jolt forward.

“Hello? Anyone in there?” Yann calls loudly at the car, blinking owlishly at the window and Lucas wants to tell him to turn around and go away, but he’s too preoccupied. 

“Sorry! Busy in here!” Eliott does the job for him and Lucas looks back sharply. He’s shocked and appalled and embarrassed all at once.

Yann starts, yells and jumps back away from the door. He calls out an apology and scurries away. Eliott has all his attention once again, and he’s brought back to the situation at hand.

“E- Eliott…L-Let go…” Lucas’s tugs weakly at his wrist, but Eliott only holds on tighter, making Lucas cry out, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“P-Please! Fuck, please, baby, you can’t do this to me! I…I wanna cum. Let me cum, I’ll do anything. I-I’ll do anything, just let me cum…” he whines in a high-pitched tone. Eliott’s already slipped out of him at this point, leaving him clenching around air, hoping to keep Eliott’s cum inside to keep him warm.

“F-Fuck me again…F-Fingers. Use your fingers,” he begs. Eliott is kind enough to do as he says, pushing three fingers inside, and Lucas immediately sighs in relief, beginning to move his hips back against them.

“Thank you…fuck…” Lucas knows that he’s behaving desperately, but no one’s ever denied him before. No one has ever dared to stop him from cumming and it’s agonising how Eliott does it so easily.

“A-Are you going to fuck me again, Eliott?” Lucas’s so delirious at this point that he’s letting his mouth go wild. He’s not at work anymore, he can say whatever he wants.

“G-Gonna fuck my loose little hole again with your big cock? Fuck…I love your cock so much…” he moans, resting his temple against the window and closed his eyes.

“You’re so big…and you fuck me so well, baby. I can never get enough…b-but your fingers are good too. So fucking long…hit all the right places.” Lucas’s face scrunches up adorably when Eliott chuckles and curls his fingers inside him.

“More…want more, baby. I want more…”

Eventually, Eliott relents. Lucas almost thanks him repeatedly in relief when he pounds his fingers in to the knuckles, drawing out sweet whines from Lucas that has his cock springing back to life. However, it’s too late for him to fuck Lucas again, because with a couple of more thrusts, he expects for Lucas to be cumming all over himself. However…that doesn’t happen and he’s suddenly confused. Lucas thumps his forehead against the window edge and groans.

“C-Can’t c-cum…yet…” he breathes. He turns around and lays on his back again, reaching out for Eliott with grabby hands.

“I…I want you to cum inside again. C-Can’t cum w-without you…” he says, and Eliott doesn’t miss a beat before climbing into Lucas’s arms and slipping back inside. The crown of Lucas’s head bumps up against the door occasionally with every thrust, their sweaty bodies moving in tandem.

Without a word to let Lucas know what he was doing, Eliott sat up and leaned over towards the front of the car. Lucas opens his mouth to ask him what he was doing, but promptly shuts up when a deep, base line cuts into the air. He doesn’t recognise the song, doesn’t really have the brain capacity at the moment to figure it out either, but he enjoys the sound. Eliott moves back in position right afterwards and smiles down at him. Lucas’s pulls him down for a kiss and lets the music reverberate through his body, the sound so deep and low and powerful that it complements Eliott’s deep thrusts so well.

Lucas is at the edge again when Eliott trails one finger down from the head of his cock down to his balls. He keeps going and ends up with both his hands gripping at Lucas’s thighs, pushing them up until the smaller man is bent in half. His feet nearly touch the roof of the car as Eliott times his thrusts with the music.

He’s cumming in the middle of a beat, stars exploding behind his eyelids.

Eliott is kind enough to let him ride out his orgasm, but before he can get to his second, he pulls out. Lucas makes a soft noise in protest, watching Eliott carefully climb up his body. Lucas blinks when Eliott sits himself down on his chest and rubs the tip of his cock over the seam of his lips.

“Open up, sweetheart,” he says, and Lucas does as he’s told. He opens his mouth wide and lets Eliott slide all the way to the back of his throat. Lucas closes his lips around him, his mouth stretching wide as his jaw works. He groans, rolling his hips slowly.

Lucas breathes through his nose as Eliott tenderly holds his head still as he fucks into his mouth. His tongue lays flat against the underside, slightly curling around the length as Eliott gently hits the back of his throat. Lucas’s eyes fill with tears again at the rawness of his throat, but he tries to relax. He tries to make sure that he’s doing this right by watching Eliott’s expressions.

“Feels so fucking good…” Eliott caresses his bulging cheeks and grins down his him, staring at the way Lucas’s lips stretch so prettily around his cock.

“…Hey, doc,” he calls, and Lucas meets his gaze, giving him his attention.

“Can I take a few pictures?” he asks cheekily, pulling out slowly then thrusting back in, feeling Lucas’s mouth warm and wet around him. He’s drooling all over himself too, making a mess. And the look he has now is a far cry from the proper, neat, psychologist he has been meeting with every week.

“I wanna make a few memories with you. I’ll delete the pictures if you want, I just need something…something to prove that this actually happened and I’m not actually drunk and dying on the sidewalk right now.”

Slightly reluctant, and hesitant, Lucas nods. It’s dark, surely the pictures won’t come out that great and if Eliott promises to delete them later, then he’s fine with it. He just hopes that Eliott’s camera is well protected or else they were both screwed.

Eliott retrieves the large camera from the pocket of his pants.

“Say cheese!” He beams cheekily as he takes a few snaps of Lucas below him, sucking and taking in his cock as he fucks his face. That would be enough to keep him satiated for a few days before his next session with Lucas. Honestly, what was he paying for these days? They didn’t talk about his problems because Eliott always fucked him through the hour, and now that they’ve met outside of the office, Eliott could finally get Lucas’s personal phone number and they can go on a real date. Holt shit, if that doesn’t make him cum…

“F-Fuck…fuck!” Eliott’s hips stutter as he holds himself inside Lucas’s mouth.

Lucas’s eyes widen, tears springing up again as he swallows Eliott’s cum down his throat. He takes a few more pictures and saves them quickly.

By the end, Eliott is the one to get Lucas dressed and drive him back home. Lucas is half-asleep when they arrive and doesn’t think twice about inviting Eliott to stay the night. Eliott is all too eager, and ends up spooning Lucas for only a few minutes. Lucas almost forgets that he’s with a sex addict until he gets woken up in the middle of the night to Eliott rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks, sleepily whispering that he wanted to fuck him again, and Lucas does what he always does.

He lets him.

Lucas doesn’t know how Eliott manages to fit himself so perfectly into his life after that night. It’s baffling how simple Eliott makes it look. When he makes the decision to discontinue his session with Lucas one day, he takes it as a break up and asks Eliott why. Eliott explains that he doesn’t need to a see a doctor when he has one at home and Lucas blushes so much that it’s still there at the end of the day. Eliott somehow gets him to migrate to his luxurious apartment in Paris and of course it would be a mansion, where else would such a successful business man such as Eliott live? Of course, Lucas feels out of place the second he steps inside the apartment; however, the place is warm, it’s welcoming and it’s very distinctly… Eliott. He makes Lucas feel comfortable right away, and Lucas begins to see the place as a second home. Though the drive to work is longer now, Eliott makes it worthwhile by driving him there himself in the morning, giving him long, loving kisses and sending him off with a teasing pat to his ass as he gets out of the car.

Thankfully, no one finds out about Lucas’s relationship with Eliott whilst, yet. He is sure Yann and the others won’t judge. Since they hang out with Alexia who Lucas has seen kissing girls sometimes. And Mika too. Eliott isn’t cured by any means, in fact, his addiction has most likely intensified. Rather than the usual twice a day for the first month of their relationship, Eliott’s been ravenous ever since Lucas officially moved in with him ( as “roommates”, as nonsensical it sounded. Lucas didn’t care about the consequences. Also Eliott’s mansion was in a secluded area, where there wasn’t any room for suspicion.) Typically, they would fuck at night and in the morning before they had to get up to go to work, but now, Eliott has been taking the time to fuck him in the kitchen as they’re preparing dinner, he’s fucking him in the car when he picks him up after work, he’s slamming him up against every surface of the house, in the shower, in their bedroom, out in the balcony. Lucas always makes a fuss during those times because Eliott gets carried away, almost wants them to be watched but Lucas tells him that he doesn’t want to be watched by anyone but Eliott.

As if he’d awoken something, a week later, Eliott comes home with a video camera. Says that he wants to make a movie with Lucas. It’ll be just theirs. No one else would see it and Eliott would burn the CD in a heartbeat if Lucas told him to. This was up to Lucas…and…as always, Lucas agrees, because Eliott looks so hopeful to make their very own homemade porn movie, and he thinks it’ll be hot for Eliott to take the CD with him on long business trips so that he has a piece of Lucas with him along the way.

“You look pretty, right, Lu?” Eliott says, turning the screen on the camera so that Lucas can watch himself be fucked.

“I knew you would look so good,” he grins, spreading Lucas’s legs impossibly wide and jackhammers into him.

“So…fucking beautiful. Just look at you,” he sighs.

“Are you proud of yourself, Doctor Lallemant? Look at what you’ve done now. I think you’ve made this worse.”

Lucas is gasping for breath, trying to put air in his lungs whilst Eliott simultaneously slams it out of him. It’s getting harder and harder to deny Eliott anything these days. There’s something about being with a sex addict that has Lucas feeling like he’s catching the symptoms himself. Yet, he should know better. He was a doctor, he dealt with cases like these on a daily. However, he’s ever dealt with Eliott before…and he hopes one day, he can say no to Eliott.

It just wasn’t today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I just had too much fun with Yann  
> I tried to include cinematographer Eliott by making them vintage porn stars! Nice!  
> My stomach flipped the entire time dude, I enjoyed writing this, like a lot.  
> One more chapter to go, Eliott will get better guys...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better for everyone :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is it. The last chapter :(  
> It was a fun ride, I almost want to apologize to Eliott for what I have put him through. Lol  
> Please remember that this is merely a piece of fiction and although I love discussing the matter, it should be quite obvious already that I do not condone this type of behavior in real life.  
> Also, there is no smut in this, or it's not very descriptive anyways. I just felt like I had reduced both of them to brainless sex machines lmao  
> I wanted to give them a super domestic, happy ending.  
> Enjoy!

Lucas is scared, all the time. He is afraid that Eliott will one day, kick him out of the house, or worse, _break up_ with him. Sure, Lucas doesn’t care about the consequences, but he can’t imagine a life without Eliott. Eliott had saved him from things he didn’t even know he was unsafe from. His addiction is getting out of hand, and he showed almost all the symptoms, except that he didn’t have multiple partners’....Or he could have multiple partners Lucas didn’t know of.

_Don’t be stupid, Lucas._

Eliott loves him, Lucas can see it in his eyes. But, at the end of the day, he is a sex addict. That night, Eliott cries for what it seems like hours, burying his head in the crook of Lucas’s neck. He sobs and sobs until his face is stained with his own tears and sleep overtakes him after he says,

“ _I want to get better Lucas... help me_.”

It’s a soft whisper and Lucas tears up after hearing it. His love is a beautiful human, inside out. His love is a hardworking soul, with a heart as soft as cotton. His love _needs_ help.

Lucas is done being scared, and Eliott is done being helpless. Eliott is going to get better.

The morning after, Lucas wakes up early. He prepares a strong meal for their breakfast, something he knows Eliott will like. He turns on the coffee maker and then starts on eggs over medium, bacon, and toast with butter and jam.

He's plating the bacon on a plate lined with paper towel when Eliott comes in. He looks freshly showered, and he's wearing a soft grey shirt with comfortable looking trousers. He looks so fucking good.

"That smells so good, Lu. Thank you for cooking."

"You're welcome," says Lucas happily.

Eliott pours himself a cup of coffee.

"I thought maybe, if you're up to it, we could take advantage of the slightly warmer weather this weekend and go for a walk in the park."

"By ‘slightly warmer’ I assume you mean above zero," Lucas says smartly, sliding a spatula under the last couple of eggs and plating them up. He adds a stack of the bacon and two wedges of toast before setting it down in front of Eliott. He grins.

"I could go for a walk." Lucas says.

They both seem to avoid what happened last night, how guilt and remorse took over Eliott after their intercourse. Lucas is done being scared of the consequences. He loves this man, Eliott is perfect and Lucas can’t let a fucking addiction make Eliott question his worth.

“Eliott... about last night.” At this Eliott widens his eyes, ears going slightly red as if by embarrassment. Lucas can’t have that.

“What a-about last night?” Eliott asks, putting on a feigned bravado.

Lucas gets up and goes to Eliott, letting his hands massage Eliott’s shoulders in the most gentle, tender way. Then he moves the hair which had fallen on his love’s forehead and rubs his fingers all over his head. It’s soothing, it’s an action Lucas does deliberately to convey Eliott somehow that there _are_ other ways in which Lucas can love him and show intimacy.

“Eliott... I love you... You are so perfect, baby, so strong. I- I don’t like seeing you cry, after you make me, _us_ feel good. Can you let me help you baby?”

There is silence, it’s excruciating and Eliott remains quiet until Lucas realizes that he’s sobbing.

“L-Lucas, I can’t get better, can you not see? I am on the verge of destruction. I did try to get myself help, you know? You know what happened after that? I met _you_... I love you Lucas, I can’t hurt you anymore, it kills me, it absolutely kills me that I can’t be cured instantly –“

“Who says you _have_ to be cured instantly?”

“W-what?”

“Baby... “ Lucas starts by pressing his lips to Eliott’s left cheek, tasting the salty liquid of his tears.

“... It seems hard right now, overwhelming and tiring, I know. It’s too much pressure when you think about tomorrow, about how your addiction will meddle in your work... is that right?”

Eliott only nods.

“Well, we don’t have to think about the next day, do we? We don’t even have to think about the next hour. Minute by minute, baby. From now, we’ll play a game. Lucas and Eliott, minute by minute.”

“Yeah...? What are the rules?” Eliott seems to be playing along, and it makes Lucas smile.

“We don’t think about the consequences, we think only about the next minute, and how we can make that minute amazing, okay?” Eliott nods at this, a smile forming.

“You’ll tell me everything, about how you feel, about how you _want_ to feel.” Eliott nods again, the smile still under progress.

“And you’ll be strong and believe in yourself.” Lucas says, kissing Eliott’s nose and licking it a little, which makes Eliott giggle uncontrollably. God, he is so pretty.

“What a beautiful man.” Lucas blurts out, and widens his eyes because it’s the first time he’s given a compliment to Eliott without shying away. His shock vanishes when he looks at Eliott. Ears red, face flushed, pupils blown. Did Lucas make Eliott speechless? He needs to do more of that.

It starts when Lucas denies him for the first time. It results into a fight, with Eliott saying hurtful things, throwing things around the house and Lucas crying. Eliott ignores Lucas that night and Lucas sees something he has never seen in Eliott’s eyes before.

Malice.

Lucas cries himself to sleep.

But Eliott always comes back. He has other people to go to for comfort, but he always comes back to Lucas. Hugging him and keeping his face on Lucas’s thigh. It’s adorable when Eliott is like this. He doesn’t want to deprive Eliott of sex. He just doesn’t want Eliott to give into his addiction. Eliott is so strong, Lucas reminds him on the daily. Lucas appreciates the soft, happy moments.

When Eliott doesn’t get angry, he gets sad. All Lucas can say in those moments is-

“Minute by minute baby, remember? you’re doing so good.”

Some days Eliott does good, and on the other days, he does even worse than before.

They don’t stop having sex, it’s nearly impossible to stop an addiction almost immediately. Lucas studies his behaviour and he doesn’t want them to stop having sex altogether. He wants Eliott to want sex when he is in the right mental place, not out of his addiction.

Lucas soon learns to differentiate between when Eliott actually wants to have sex and when his addiction is speaking. Slowly, Lucas denies sex every time when Eliott seems hyper than usual, he remains strong and adamant, and Eliott sees the fire in his eyes, so he stays quiet.

As the days pass, Eliott learns to accept changes more quickly and doesn’t get as violent as he used to get. Doesn’t blurt out unnecessary hurtful things to Lucas and Lucas can see the happiness in his eyes.

It’s been four months and Lucas can’t be more in love.

**

Eliott wakes up early, and it’s one of those days where he feels powerful, happy, grateful and in _control_ of his own life. He wakes Lucas up. Lucas grumbles a bit about getting out of bed, still very cute and sleepy as always in the morning. Eliott can’t help but be amused, dragging Lucas to the bathroom to wash up. They dress in shorts, tanks, and hiking boots. Eliott tugs on a baseball cap and slides on a pair of sunglasses before taking Lucas’s hand and heading down for breakfast. They eat quickly and move out of the house for breakfast.

By the time they get going on the hike the sun is rising and birds are chirping. Lucas is panting and sweating profusely, while Eliott—who is competitive —takes an immediate lead.

When they stop halfway for a longer break, Lucas flops down to grab snacks and re hydrate while Eliott drinks from his water bottle but doesn’t even bother to sit down. No point cramping up now.

"That tree looks pretty climbable," Eliott says to Lucas, low.

Lucas follows his gaze.

"Sure does," he says sarcastically. He caps his bottle and tucks it back into his backpack, which he drops to the ground.

"Stakes?" Eliott asks.

Lucas shrugs.

"Not entirely necessary. I don't want anything from you, Demaury. I just know I'll beat you." Lucas plays along, he just hopes that Eliott is joking.

"On three?"

"I'll count."

Eliott jumps and runs, laughing all the way while Lucas giggles too. It’s great to see Eliott like this. Alive, energetic, playful, and not a slave to his addiction.

In the end, Eliott's speed and lean stature are a clear advantage because he climbs quickly onto the tree. And Lucas... well he isn’t the one for tree climbing. Eliott reaches a branch and suddenly, it cracks and sends him plunging down to another one.

"OH MY GOD!" yells Lucas, his voice echoing up to where Eliott is now dangling, an ache in his ribs from where he hit the branch.

"I'm fine!" he calls, grinning down reassuringly at Lucas.

"You're an IDIOT!" yells Lucas, his hands tugging fretfully at his hair.

"Please get down! Eliott!"

Eliott recovers swiftly, leaping onto the next branch and flipping down onto his feet next to Lucas. There's genuine panic on Lucas's face and he makes a strangled noise as he steps right into Eliott's space and throws his arms around him, squeezing tightly.

"I'm fine!" repeats Eliott, laughing softly and hugging him back, rubbing soothingly at his back. There's a warmth in him that has nothing to do with the heat of the sun or physical exertion and he feels particularly soft as he comforts Lucas.

Eliott can't help but preen a little as they head off again, Lucas stuck to his side like glue. "I'm not letting you out of my sight," mutters Lucas. "You can't be trusted to take care of yourself!"

"Good thing I have you, then." He presses a kiss to Lucas's sweaty hair and allows Lucas to fuss the rest of the way to their destination.

The waterfall itself is breathtaking. It cascades over a decently-sized cliff and pounds down into beautiful clear water at its base. Eliott walks around in awe, shouting about the misty rainbow and dragging Lucas off to jump.

Eliott can't explain it. He knows this is perfectly safe, but his heart pounds a little harder and he doesn't relax until they jump screaming from the top and then resurface. He lets out a breath and then allows himself to grin and cheer loudly.

"That was amazing," shouts Eliott, leaning down to take their hands and haul them up from the water. As soon as both their feet touch the ground, he pulls Lucas into his arms to kiss him.

Lucas is soaked, dripping and laughing as he clings to Eliott, shaking a little from the adrenaline. Eliott kisses him, holds him, pulling Lucas against his chest and tucking his chin over the top of his head.

Eliott turns to Lucas.

"Jump with me again baby," he says. He doesn't really wait for a response, just scoops Lucas up, tipping him over his shoulder. Lucas clings to him, letting out a little screechy laugh, and Eliott carries him up the cliff.

"Are you going to throw me over, Eli?" asks Lucas when they reach the top. Eliott hasn't put him down yet, mostly because he likes carrying Lucas around like this.

"No. I'd throw us both over," says Eliott. Reluctantly, he sets Lucas on his feet and takes his hand.

"At the same time."

Lucas gives him a big, nervous grin, eyes bright.

"On three?"

"Yeah," says Eliott, bracing himself.

"One, two, three—"

They jump together, Lucas squeezing Eliott's hand as he yells all the way down. As they sink under the crystal-clear water, Eliott pulls Lucas to him and hauls him back up, breaking the surface and then smothering Lucas's exhilarated laughter with a cold, wet kiss, and then brushes his cool lips against Lucas's warm, blushing cheek. They all jump off a few more times and trek back. It's super domestic, sitting there with Lucas tucked against his side, stealing bites of each other's flavors. 

They arrive home, freshen up and lie on the bed. Both of them tired.

"Did you have fun today?" Eliott asks.

“Yeah... so much.” Lucas smiles.

Lucas sees the changed man and his heart gets overwhelmed when he sees Eliott’s improvement.

Eliott isn’t cranky, is doing good. It’s been days since they had their last round of sex and it’s Lucas who is horny.

They lie on their bed, Eliott drawing circles on Lucas’s stomach, and while Lucas knows that it’s anything but a sexual touch, his dick begs to differ. He can feels the blood rush south, and it doesn’t help when Eliott starts tickling slightly, dangerously close to his navel and Lucas’s cock is half hard now.

He looks at Eliott, a condescending smirk on his lips almost like he wants _Lucas_ to initiate.

Well, that’s an improvement, if Lucas has ever seen one. It’s Eliott who initiates every time.

Lucas can see how much he wants this, in his eyes. Lucas is going to give it to him.

Lucas gets up immediately, laughing discreetly looking at Eliott’s dumbfounded expression.

“A-are you coming back?” Eliott asks, and Lucas, without replying locks himself in the bathroom.

He showers again and giggles, sliding on a thin red silk robe and sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed with different products splayed all around him. Eliott is then subjected to the torture of watching Lucas pamper himself. He rubs oils and expensive body lotions all over his skin, and the smell is heady and delicious. Strawberries and roses and hints of cinnamon. After that, Lucas gets up and moves closer to Eliott.

"Well, isn't that a pretty sight," murmurs Eliott. His hand cups Lucas's ass cheek, fondling shamelessly. Squeezing possessively.

"Look at you, all ready for me."

Lucas grunts, his cock thickening already.

" _Yours_ ," he whispers, drunk on the sensation.

Eliott's breath stutters a little. "Yeah. _Mine_ , so proud of you."

Lucas moans, a sweep of desire so strong he’s half afraid he might come in his robe, right here and now.

"Eliott...," he gasps, just shy of begging.

"I know," groans Eliott, apparently just as affected as Lucas. Eliott’s fingertips curl under the outline of the robe and tugs them down in a hurry. 

That night, they explore each other and take their own time. Both of them determined to make the other feel good. It’s so much different than the previous times and so _so_ good. They fall asleep, Lucas buried between Eliott’s arms, content, satisfied and happy.

Eliott by no means, is cured. Not fully anyways, but he is _so_ close, almost there.

Eh, they can handle it, minute by minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of smut is very unsettling for me....so be ready for a epilogue  
> ;))))))  
> Lucas is the therapist we all need, lol.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, my mecs.  
> Comments and kudos make me veryyy happyyyy!


End file.
